finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Separate Ways
Separate Ways est sorti le 25 juillet 2001. La chanson phare du disque est la chanson thème de la série de Fuji TV Love From a Lie / Usokoi ウソコイ. À part la présence de "Eyes On Me", on remarque la présence d'une chanson qui fut utilisée dans une publicité pour un célèbre shampoing. Le tout est interprété par Faye Wong. Pistes #'Separate Ways' (セパレイト・ウェイズ(オリジナル・ヴァージョン)) #:Composition et paroles: Hideki Kaji (カジ ヒデキ) #:Arrangement: Envers #'Separate Ways - 128 Beat Mix' (セパレイト・ウェイズ(128Beat Mix)) #:Composition et paroles: Hideki Kaji #:Arrangement: Ansen #'Eyes On Me - featured in FINAL FANTASY VIII' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Paroles: Kako Someya #'Xiang Nai Er' (香奈兒 / シャナイア(北京語ヴァージョン)) #:Composition: Faye Wong #:Arrangement: Zhang Yadong (張亞東) #:Paroles: Lin Xi (林夕 / Albert Leung 梁偉文) #'Separate Ways - Instrumental' (セパイト・ウェイズ(インストゥルメンタル)) #:Composition: Hideki Kaji #:Arrangement: Envers Separate Ways Kanji :あぁいくつの白い扉明けたら :夢が叶うのDo you know the answer? :いくつの長い夜待てばあなたと判り会えるの :Why do I love you? So much I love you! :青い星の下で揺れてる :My heart is lonely tonight! :Fly away, up and away月の光が眩しいの :I need愛の優しいさを感じればMy way :Uhあなたに会える日までにShining like the moon :どうしてこんなに切ないのきっと同じ空を見てるのに :More I feel for you, lost in your eyes :ひとりの夜も逃げたりしない :I believe in myself for life :Fly away, long away心細い時にはMoonlight :I need愛のやさしさ触れたならClose to you :Uh愛しい想いつのるよShining like the moon :I want to be, I want to be your star! :I want to be your moon！ :Fly away, up and away月の光が眩しいの :I need愛の優しいさを感じればMy way :Uhあなたに会える日までにShining like the moon :Fly away or no way素直になれなきゃSeperate ways :I　Need愛のやさしさ触れたならClose to you :Uh愛しい光注ぐよOnly my way now :いくつの白い扉開くたら :夢が叶うの。。。。 Romaji :Aa ikutsu no shiroi tobira aketara :Yume ga kanau no Do you know the answer? :Ikutsu no nagai yoru mateba anata to wakari aeru no :Why do I love you? So much I love you! :Aoi hoshi no shita de yureteru :My heart is lonely tonight! :Fly away, up and away tsuki no hikari ga mabushii no :I need ai no yasashiisa wo kanjireba My way :Uh anata ni aeru hi made ni Shining like the moon :Doushite konnani setsunai no kitto onaji sora wo miteru no ni :More I feel for you, lost in your eyes :Hitori no yorumo nigetari shinai :I believe in myself for life :Fly away, long away kokorobosoi toki ni wa moonlight :I need ai no yasashisa furetanara Close to you :Uh itoshii omoi tsunoruyo Shining like the moon :I want to be, I want to be your star! :I want to be your moon！ :Fly away, up and away tsuki no hikari ga mabushii no :I need ai no yasashiisa wo kanjireba My way :Uh anata ni aeru hi made ni Shining like the moon :Fly away or no way sunao ni nare nakya Seperate ways :I need ai no yasashisa fure tanara Close to you :Uh itoshii hikari sosogu yo only my way now :Ikutsu no shiroi tobira hirakutara :Yume ga kanau no... Xiang Nai Er Chinois Caractères :王子挑選寵兒 :外套尋找它的 :模特兒 :那麼多的玻璃鞋 :有很多人適合 :沒有獨一無二 :我是誰的安琪兒 :你又是誰的模特兒 :親愛的 親愛的 :讓你我好好配合 :讓你我慢慢選擇 :你快樂我也快樂 :你是模特兒我是 :香奈兒 :香奈兒 :香奈兒 :香奈兒 :香奈兒 :嘴唇挑選顏色 :感情尋找它的 :模特兒 :衣服掛在櫥窗 :有太多人適合 :沒有獨一無二 :我是誰的安琪兒 :你又是誰的模特兒 :親愛的 親愛的 :讓你我好好配合 :讓你我慢慢選擇 :你快樂我也快樂 :你是模特兒我是 :香奈兒 :香奈兒 :香奈兒 :香奈兒 :香奈兒 Pinyin :Wang zi tiao xuan zhong er :Wai tao xun zhao ta de :Mo te er :Na me duo de bo li xie :You hen duo ren shi he :Mei you du yi wu er :Wo shi shei de an qi er :Ni shi shei de mo te er :Quin ai de quin ai de :Rang ni wo hao hao pei he :Rang ni wo man man xuan ze :Ni kuai le wo ye kuai le :Ni shi mo te er wo shi :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :Zui chun taio xuan yan se :Gan qing xun zhao ta de :Mo te er :Yi fu gua zai chu chuang zhong :You tai duo ren shi he :Mei you du yi wu er :Wo shi shei de an qi er :Ni shi shei de mo te er :Quin ai de quin ai de :Rang ni wo hao hao pei he :Rang ni wo man man xuan ze :Ni kuai le wo ye kuai le :Ni shi mo te er wo shi :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er Japonais Kanji :ウインドゥのコートが呼びとめる :あなたにこそふさわしいと誘ってるわ :運命としか思えないほど :素敵 素敵 :愛はモデルを探しつづける :世界にひとつのウソをささやく :シャナイア :シャナイア :シャナイア :シャナイア :シャナイア :唇さえリップの色選び :ダレもがほら自分のモデル探してるわ :ガラスの靴いくつも有ることを :知るの 知るの :愛はモデルを選び続ける :今日もドレスは私を呼ぶ :シャナイア :シャナイア :シャナイア :シャナイア :シャナイア Romaji :Uindou no kouto ga yobitomeru :Ananta ni koso fusawashii to sasotteruwa :Unmei to shika omoenai hodo :Suteki suteki :Ai wa moderu wo sagashi tsuzukeru :Sekai ni hitotsu no uso wo sasayaku :Xiang Nai Er :Xiang Nai Er :Xiang Nai Er :Xiang Nai Er :Xiang Nai Er :Kuchibiru sae rippu no iro erabi :Daremo ga hora jibun no moderu sagashiteruwa :Garasu no kutsu ikutsu mo aru koto wo :Shiruno shiruno :Ai wa moderu wo erabi tsuzukeru :Kyou mo doresu wa watashi wo yobu :Xiang Nai Er :Xiang Nai Er :Xiang Nai Er :Xiang Nai Er :Xiang Nai Er Anglais :The prince is selecting his darling :The coat is looking for its model :There are so many glass slippers :They will fit many people :Nothing is unique :Whose angel am I? :Whose model are you? :My love, my love :Let you and I concur :Let you and I choose slowly :When you're happy, I'm happy :You're a model :I'm (your) xiang nai er.... :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :The lips are selecting a colour :Love is looking for its model :The clothes hang in the shop window :They will fit many people :Nothing is unique :Whose angel am I? :Whose model are you? :My love, my love :Let you and I concur :Let you and I choose slowly :When you're happy, I'm happy :You're a model :I'm (your) xiang nai er.... :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er :Xiang nai er Galerie Vidéos Catégorie:Singles Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy VIII